


Who Made Me a Witch

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: A little story of how Norway learn magic.
Kudos: 7





	Who Made Me a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I have because I'm bored. Enjoy~

**Who Made Me a Witch**

Norway is sitting on her couch while she lazily reading a book. But she is not just reading her book, she decides to do some silly magic to knit a scarf. She was knitting around fifteen minutes ago, but she decides that she is bored and moves on to read a book. Meanwhile, Iceland is just watching her doing her stuffs. The Icelander woman sighs, her sister is really in love doing some weird stuffs after all.

“Hey, Nore…” Iceland calls her sister as she is still doing her business. Norway puts down her book after that.

“Hm?” Norway looking at her sister.

“When exactly are you practicing magic?” Iceland asks. Suddenly she wants to know when her sister was exactly knows how to use magic. All she knows that her sister had been using magic when she was born.

“Oh, mother taught me. You might not remember a thing anyway.” Norway smiles. The memories of her mother teach her magic makes her feel happy somehow.

“Well, I don’t really remember how mom looks like…” Iceland shrugs. “I still remember her smile though.” She sighs now.

“You were just a baby after all, and she is gone when you’re still so young. But I can tell you how mother looks like. I wish you are old enough back then to learn magic.” Norway jokes. She always knows that her sister doesn’t actually have the talent, only a little potential.

“Well, I can’t use magic. Also, tell me about mom and magic.” Iceland shrugs.

“Well then… it goes when…” Norway starts her story.

***

Norway was still so young back then. She doesn’t know what magic is, all she knows she can see and interacts with creatures in the forest when no one can even see them. She doesn’t know until her mother taught her.

“Norge… We need to talk.” Says the mother, Scandia as she walks approaching her daughter who seems to be playing with some of the forest fairies. The fairies greet Scandia before they go and ask Norway to talk to her mother. Norway nods and walks to her mother.

“I think I have to start to teach you something.” Scandia says while she pats her daughter’s head gently.

“What is it, mom?” Norway asks while she is looking at her mother. She always loves it when her mother is willing to teach her something new.

“It’s magic, _seiðr_. I think you’re the only one so far who is capable of using that. It’s making life easier as well, except that you need to be extra careful with it.” Scandia says while she smiles. Norway seems so enthusiast with that too.

“Sure, mom. I think it’s an honor to learn some magic…” Norway nods.

From that on, Scandia teaches everything she knows about magic. Those magics include how to heal someone or curse someone. Norway had been doing a great job learning some magic. Her mother is right, she is talented at it and more than capable to grow her magic.

But the time after her mother’s death, magic become something she should never use in public. She hates how the society now sees magic as something full of sin. Norway never thinks of how magic can danger someone now. She can’t remember how many times she had saved some other witches from getting burned by some people, and she had been burnt herself as well. Gladly she has her family to save her, and she can’t die herself.

But at the end she can’t deny that she is glad she can use magic. Magic connects her with the nature, and magic connects her with her mother too. She can’t imagine how her life would be without her mother teaching her how to use magic.

***

“Well so, you can use magic and I can’t but I still see things. How can Dan and Sve can’t use magic?” Iceland is now curious.

“About that, as far as I know they’re not really mother’s children. I mean, she admits she found them once.” Norway shrugs.

“Ouch… I see.” Iceland nods.

“Do you want to be a witch too? Maybe I can try to teach you just like mom teach me.” Norway smirks at her sister. But Iceland knows that it’s not a good idea.

“No thanks, Nore. I’m fine without it, I don’t want to be weird like you.” Iceland shakes her head.

“That hurts, Is.” Norway laughs softly.

After that bot of them just resume their last evening while Norway tells Iceland the stories of how fun her life as a witch is.


End file.
